Somewhere Over The Rainbow  A Wemma FanFiction
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Will and the Glee Club surprise Emma with a song that means alot to Will. Wemma fluff. Enjoy :


**This idea just popped into my head when I was sleeping. I thought it would make a good story so here we go :)**

**The Proposal**

Emma and Will have been together for almost a year now. It hadn't always been a happy relationship; they have been through a lot together. They got in fights; disagreed with one another and sometimes even went days with speaking with each other, normal relationship stuff. They were always fighting over stupid things that they never even remembered at the end of the day. All in all they have had a wonderful relationship. But these last few months have definitely been the highlight of their time together. They spent every waking moment together and they never ran out of things to talk about. They were in spectacular consciousness altering love as I like to call it.

The day was coming to a close and Emma sat quietly at her desk when she noticed that there was a pink sticky note lying astray on her desk, a typical Will move. She read it aloud;

"Meet me in the auditorium at 3:30.

-Love, Will"

She smiled and glanced up at the clock. She started packing up her things and getting ready to head over to the auditorium.

Meanwhile, Will was going over and rehearsing the surprise number for Emma with the kids.

"Ok everybody, this number is important, we can't mess up."

He looked down at his wrist watch that showed 3:28.

"Alright everybody get in position!"

Mercedes and Puck calmly ran over to the double doors of the auditorium and got on each side of them. At exactly 3:30 they pulled open the doors with an anxious Emma waiting in front of them.

They each grabbed for Emma's hand and at first she hesitated to touch them but then she took their hands and they walked her to the front of the auditorium and sat her in the front row.

There in front of her on stage sat a smiling Will with his ukulele and the rest of the Glee kids behind him. Mercedes and Puck left Emma and joined the rest of the group.

Puck and Sam then came out from behind the curtain they each had their guitars in hand ready to play they sat down on either side of Will, they all looked at each other smiling and they all began to play.

Will started in with the first line of the song;

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

Then by the second verse all the kids join in on the singing as Will, Puck, and Sam play their instruments. They are dressed in brightly colored outfits and they are swaying back and forth in each other's arms. As they all sing the last verse;

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

Will hops down from the stage and walks over to Emma and he wipes a tear from her cheek and gives her that charming smile that makes her melt. She is smiling like an idiot and Will motions to the kids with his hand to stop singing. Will gets down on one knee slowly and digs into his pocket, he pulls out a small royal blue box and grabs Emma's hand.

"Emma Pillsbury, I love you with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She's smiling at him anxiously and shaking her head.

He smiles, opens up the box and shows her the beautiful diamond ring. He looks up at her tear stained eyes and says;

"Emma, will you marry me?'

She looks down at the ring and she jumps into Will's arms.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! She squeals

She lets go of him for a second so he can slip the ring onto her ivory finger then she looks into his eyes and whispers; "I love you" she kisses him gently and they smile at each other for only a few seconds before they are interrupted by the sound of all the kids screaming and yelling. The kids all run over to them and they give the newly engaged couple a huge group hug. Emma ignores the fact that they are all touching her and she looks into Will's inviting hazel eyes and pulls him down into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you all enjoyed this little story. It is my first time ever writing fan fiction and I hope I did a good job. **

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

**-Maria Bella **


End file.
